Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening/Transcript
'Act 1' (Residential Area, Temen-ni-gru, Leviathan and Forbidden Land) Prologue Lady: (narrating) You've heard of it, haven't you? The legend of Sparda? When I was young, my father would tell me stories about it. Long ago, in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his sword, he shut the portal to the demonic realm and sealed the evil entity off from our human world. But since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side. I never believed it. I thought it was just a child's fairy tale. I discover that the so-called legend wasn't a myth at all. Sparda existed. How do I know? Well... I met the sons of Sparda - Both of them. Though the same blood of their father flow through their veins, the two battled each other fiercely like arch enemies. It seems as if they drive some twisted pleasure from this brotherly fighting. But in the end... only one was left standing. Prologue - Special Edition (Vergil is at the library until a man behind the shadows walks towards him slowly) ???: So, you're looking for the book of ancient legends. The tale of the demon warrior Sparda. Vergil: That's not what I'm looking for. Leave me. ???: Then what ARE you looking for? A demon that impregnates a woman, who then bears twin sons... That's the story, isn' it? Vergil: Leave me. I won't tell you a third time. ???: People inherently fear evil. However.... occasionally, a person may become seduced by evil. Vergil: What are you getting at? ???: Share with me. The story of Sparda... (Vergil leaves the room) ???: The activation method is as I described before. It should be a simple matter for you. I will go to his place. I believe I know where the item we seek is located. You should dispense with any obstacles quickly! (Abyss demons appear before Vergil as he fights them. He then flips his hair back after the battle.) Vergil: It begins... Mission 1: A crazy party (A phone call rings as a man in white hair named Dante comes out of the bathroom, kicks the chair straight as the man takes the phone.) Dante: Sorry, not open for business yet. I haven't even picked a name for this joint, and I'm already getting calls. (A bald man is outside and walks in) Dante: You're a customer too? Well, if you want to use the bathroom, help yourself. The toilet is at the back. ???: Is your name Dante? Son of Sparda? Dante: Where did you hear that? ???: From your brother. He sent this invitation to you. Please accept it. (The man flips the table over on Dante as he lands and grabs his handgun Ivory to catch the man, but vanishes.) Dante: Invitation huh? (Hell Pride demons appear before Dante at a surprise attack. But Dante was immortal as he walks to grab a pizza, remove a scythe's blade from his chest as it slices the fans, landing on the demons.) Dante: This party's just getting crazy! Let's rock! (Dante plays the jukebox, but it doesn't work. He then slams it with his fist to get it working. He then proceeds to fight them as he pulls Ivory and grabs Ebony from the floor while sliding on a Hell Pride. He then fires a pool ball along with the others to shoot. Dante catches Rebellion to slice the pool table.) Dante: The end? Don't bet on it. (The room was a mess. But Dante finds some pizza left behind, until a Hell Lust stomps on it and tries to attack. But Dante shoots it and grabs his coat afterwards to go outside.) Dante: I can already tell. Looks like this is going to be one hell of a party! Mission 2: The blood ink (After Dante kicks the door open, he finds Hell Prides in front of him and finds the building he planned to make his business damaged.) Dante: Damn it! You guys totally wrecked my shop! And I haven't even named it yet. You are going to pay for that. (Dante throws Rebellion as he puts on his coat and catches while striking a pose. As Dante sneezes, the building collapses.) Dante: I hope you all have enough to cover all this! (While battling a Hell Vanguard, the ground shakes and a tower that's like the Tower of Babel rises. On top of the tower was a man holding a katana like a cane.) Dante: It's been nearly a year since we last met. Where does the time go? (The camera moves from Dante to the tower where a man wearing a blue Victorian coat is standing, watching below where Dante is. Not noticing, the Vanguard escapes as Dante points with his gun. Dante proceeds to head to the tower.) Dante: No doubt you've got some fun planned for me. Right Vergil? Mission 3: The Devils' tower (Vergil remains standing, silently. The bald man walks to Vergil.) Vergil: Arkham. Arkham: Well? Doesn't it excite you? The Temen-ni-gru has revived. The Great One who once ruled this earth as the medium between the Human world, and the Demon world. Isn't it a magnificent view? The greatest minds of their time, those who revered Evil, constructed this glorious edifice. Now after two milleniums of confinement it can at last fulfill the purpose for which it was intended- Vergil: That's... none of my concern. Did he have it? Arkham: Of course. He's taking good care of it. after all, it is the only memento left from the mother you both have lost. Vergil: But he has no idea of its true power. (The Vanguard appears before Vergil. But Vergil walks away as the reaper demon follows. Vergil pulls out his katana, Yamato, fast and impales the demon. He slowly sheathes his sword the samurai way awaiting for the demon to go to pieces.) (As the body of the Vanguard falls down, a woman on a motorcycle finds the tower.) ???: I found it. (Before Cerberus Battle) Cerberus: Leave now, mortal! The likes of you are forbidden in this land. You who are powerless are not worthy to set foot here. Dante: Wow, I've never seen a talking mutt before. You know, in a dog show, you'd definitely take the first place. Cerberus: You, a mere human, make a mockery of me? Dante: Easy, Fido! How about I take you out for a walk? Come on puppy. Let's go! Cerberus: You'll regret this you worm! Dante: It's showtime. Come on! (After Cerberus Battle) Cerberus: You are not a human, are you? Dante: Who knows? I'm not even sure myself. Cerberus: Regardless, you have proved your strength. I acknowledge your ability. Take my soul and go forth. You have my blessing. Dante: Too easy! (A woman riding a motorcycle crashes through the icy wall as Dante flips away) Dante: Are you going to the party? What's the hurry, didn't ya get an invitation? (The woman then uses her missile launcher to fire behind and Dante rides on the missile. She turns around as Dante sees the same kind of eyes Arkham has. Lady then rides up.) Dante: This just keeps getting better and better. Mission 4: The uninvited one (Vergil & Arkham are on top of the tower. Arkham just reads his book while Vergil just stands there waiting. Until he senses something amist.) Vergil: Looks like we have an uninvited guest. Arkham: Is that so? Vergil: A human... A woman. (Arkham closes his book.) Arkham: I'm afraid I should ask the uninvited one to leave. That is what you want. Actually, I happened to be acquainted with that woman. A storm is approaching... (Dante tries to open the door after beating Gigapede. But has trouble getting it open, until he pulls out his guns after trying to kick the door. Until...) Jester: Yoo-hoo! There's no need to use violence, devil boy. Oh wait wait wait wait wait. Better listen to what others have to say, lad. This tower here is very sturdy. You see? Your tricks will do no good, NO GOOD! Dante: Zip it! Or I'll pierce that big nose. Jester: That could be a problem. Just hear me out. You got nothing to lose, right? My name is Jester, and I know a thing or two about this place. That thing there, is a power generator for this entire sector. In order to open the door, you need to apply a little something to it first. Do you know what that is, kid? Or is that too difficult for you? Ahahahahahaha. Dante: Get to the point, or you want to keep on dancing? Jester: Actually, I prefer sword to my partner. May I have this dance, my lady? (Dante pulls out his sword on the generator and suddenly opens.) Jester: BINGO! That is what the SOMETHING is. Remember that kid. Write it down on your hand if you don't trust your head. Ahahahahaha. (Dante tries to fire at Jester) Dante: I see, thanks. You still piss me off though. Misson 5: Of devils and swords Jester: Thanks for destroying the lock for me, devil boy! And welcome to hell! Please accept my gift. Don't be humble, just take it. Afterall, we are buddies aren't we... Hahaahahaaha. (A fountain of blood flows onto the statues which brings out blood bat-based demons called Blood-goyles) Dante: Well, isn't that special. To be honest, I'm expecting something a little better than this. (Before Agni & Rudra battle) Rudra: Look brother, it's been ages, but we finally have company. Agni: I see that. Rudra: We must entertain our guest. Agni: You're right. We have to be gracious hosts. Rudra: Brother, what should we do? Agni: How do I know? We need to come up with something. Dante: *sigh* Rudra: Brother, our guest is... sighing. Agni: SIGH? What is... SIGH? Rudra: Well a sigh is when - Dante: Enough already! How long are you two gonna keep carrying on like this? In case you didn't get the hint, I'll spell it out. Your guest wants to go through. Got it. Rudra: Our job here is to guard this door. Agni: That's right! We can't let you pass. (After Agni & Rudra battle) Rudra: Wait! Agni: Yes, wait. We have been waiting for a long time. Rudra: Yes, a very long time. Agni: For someone stronger than us. Rudra: Someone who can control us. Agni: My name is Agni. Rudra: And my name is Rudra. You shall take us with you. A&R: we could be a great help to you! Dante: Okay, but on one condition. Agni: What is it? Rudra: Name it! Dante: No talking! Agni: Fair Enough! Rudra: As you wish. (Dante picks up the two swords and does a kata) Rudra: Impressive. Dante: No talking. Dante: Good. Mission 6: Family ties Opening: The young woman fights off an army of Hell Prides. Ending: (The woman is reloading her arsenal until she hears a voice behind her) Arkham: Well Well... You've grown stronger. ???: Go to Hell. Arkham: You point a gun at me? Your own kin? Your dear papa? ???: The only family I ever had was my mother, and she's dead! (The woman shoots with her gun, but finds the man gone.) Arkham: You break my heart. After all, it was I who gave you your name. My darling daughter! (Arkham throws his daughter off the platform, but not before she leaves a shot on his face.) Mission 7: A chance meeting (The woman continues falling until Dante catches her. But she points her gun at him) Dante: Well, this is my kind of rain. No wonder the sky looks so funny today. ???: Let me go! Dante: Let you go? But it would be a waste if you ended up as just a pretty stain. (The woman shoots Dante at the head) Dante: What the hell was that for? Here I am trying to help you and you show your thanks by shooting me? (The woman shoots again) Dante: Whatever, do as you please. Lady: So he's a demon too. Dante: I'm beginning to think I've got rotten luck with women. (Before Vergil Battle) (Dante comes up the stairs where Vergil awaits him) Vergil: ...You showed up. Dante: You sure know how to throw a party. No food, no drinks, and the only babe just left. Vergil: My sincerest apology, brother. I was so eager to see you I couldn't concentrate on the preparations for the bash. Dante: Whatever. At any rate, it's been a whole year since we last met. How about a kiss from your little brother? Or better yet, how about a kiss from this? (Dante points Ivory at Vergil and thunder strikes) Dante: So, this is what they call a heart warming family reunion eh... V'ergil:' You got that right. (Vergil opens up Yamato) (After Vergil battle) Vergil: Why do you refuse to gain power? The power of our father Sparda? Dante: Father? I don't have a father. I just don't like you, that's all. (Dante & Vergil's swords clash until Vergil strikes and impales Dante) Vergil: Foolishness, Dante, foolishness. Might controls everything. And without strength, you can't protect anything. Let alone yourself. (Vergil takes Dante's amulet and leaves a slash on Dante's sleeve. He flips his hair back and when Dante tries to get up, Vergil impales him with his own sword) Arkham: Do you finally have it? Vergil: Yes. Now the spell Sparda cast will be broken. (Dante is unconscious; seemed dead... until Rebellion changes as the water rises and tries to attack Vergil) Vergil: I see, the devil inside you has awakened as well. Arkham: Wait. We should leave. For the moment we have all that we need. (Dante slowly triggers the demon inside of him as Vergil & Arkham walk away, letting him transform as he falls to the ground) Mission 8: A renewed fear Opening: Dante gets up after his defeat. Removes the broken sleeve from his jacket, picks up Rebellion. He finds them gone, feeling defeated as he discovers his newfound power as pursues them to get his amulet back. Fighting against the Blood-goyles, he soon gets swallowed up by the Leviathan. Arkham: People once cried out in fear of this tower. Temen-ni-gru, a foundation that brought out fear. Fear. Yes, fear. Can't you feel it? The rage and agonies of people. Those who are confined here... with their desires of evil being unfulfilled... It was all because Sparda slammed the door to the Demon World in their faces.. (Arkham turns around to see if someone he knows followed them) Vergil: What's wrong? Arkham: ...Nothing. Mission 9: Faded memories (The Leviathan's heart is destroyed as it falls to the ground. The woman finds the demon landed and its eye is being slashed as Dante finally gets out covered in blood.) Dante: So, this is the next stage? ???:''' Wait! '''Dante: If you're asking for a date, forget it. Because I made it a point not to go out with women who shoot me in the head. ???:''' Date a demon? I'm not that desperate. Besides, I really don't care for guys who stink like blood. '''Dante: You're right. (Dante & the woman pull out their guns) Dante: So tell me, what's your name? ???:''' I don't have a name. '''Dante: Oh, then what should I call you? ???:''' I don't care. Whatever you want. '''Dante: Whatever Lady. I'll leave this to you. Because I don't want to miss the party. Lady: Who counted on you anyway? (Before Nevan battle) Nevan: Hmm, welcome sir. Is this your first time here? Dante: Yeah it is. You'll be nice to me won't you? Nevan: Of course I will. I'll treat you so nicely, you'll never want to leave. Dante: Now that's what I'm talking about. Nevan: Then come on, Sugar. (After Nevan battle) Nevan: My you're sweet. Dante: You'd think so, wouldn't you? Nevan: Alright. I'll help you. Your father was a handsome devil, but you're no slouch yourself. (Lady continues to fight the Hell Prides as she reloads all her arsenal throughout the fight) Lady: Welcome back! Mission 10: The job Arkham: Soon we will reach the lair of judgement. Temen-ni-gru will finally regain its full function and lead us into the Demon World. The world where Sparda's power has been sealed. And the one who will lift the incantation is you, his own son. It must be fate. Vergil: Does that woman really bother you? Arkham: What are you talking about? Vergil: Why didn't you kill her? Perhaps, because she is your daughter? Did some pesky fatherly love get in your way? Arkham: That is none of your - (Vergil impales Arkham as his book is dropped) Vergil: To further your study of the black arts, you sacrificed your loving wife, to become a devil as well. Knowing this I thought you'd be more useful to me, but I was wrong. No wonder your attainment of power is incomplete. Arkham: What about you? You're an incomplete being as well. Both demon and human blood mingle in your veins. Vergil: Shut up. Now that the final door is open, I have no use for you. (Lady finds Arkham's body on the floor & Dante) Dante: Well that was quick. Lady: That man... did you kill him? Dante: So what if i did? (Lady fights Dante in a gunfight) Dante: Oh, I love a fast woman. Lady: Shut up! He was obsessed with becoming a devil, so much he killed his own wife. For that he butchered innocent people too. He's the most vile kind of creature. To top it off, that filthy scum... is my father. Dante: Well, we have something in common. I have a dysfunctional family too. Lady: And what would you know about family? You're a demon! This is my father. My family! This was all supposed to end by my hand! Dante: Aren't you gonna shoot? ...Well that's a switch. Lady: Just go. I don't care anymore. Dante: ...Family huh? Mission 11: Revenge Arkham: Where am I? It's dark, I can't see anything. Lady: You're still alive, I see. Arkham: Mary? Is that you? What's happening? Where's your mother? Lady: My mother? You killed her remember? Arkham: Yes. That's right. I killed her... with my own hands. What horrible thing have I done? I was too weak. I succumbed to his influence. Lady: You mean, you were possessed? Father? Arkham: Yes, I was manipulated. Manipulated by a devil, named Vergil. Lady: Vergil? Arkham: He is attempting to bring the demon world back to this modern day. A world that Sparda once sealed off. Lady: Sparda? I thought he was a myth. Arkham: If the demons return, this world will be thrown into chaos. Stop him. Stop... Vergil. Lady: Me? Arkham: You are such a sweet child... just like your mother... Lady: Father! FATHER! ...Vergil. (Before Beowulf battle) (Dante finds a relic as he tries to pick it up until he hears a voice) Beowulf: Sparda! Sparda! Dante: Aww, you poor thing. Didn't your mother teach you how to use a door? Beowulf: That odor, I know it. Dante: Huh? *sniffs himself* Gimme a break. Tell ya what, next time I'll try to wear some cologne, okay? Beowulf: It's the stench of betrayal. The odor of that accursed Sparda! I will annihilate every last blood relation of Sparda! Dante: Hahahaha! A son cleaning up his dad's mess, huh? Where have I heard this story before? (After Beowulf battle) (Dante is almost beaten as he throws his sword at Beowulf's remaining eye as the demon tries to punch him) Beowulf: The odious one whose heart pumps the blood of Sparda. Though my sight is gone, I remember your scent. I shall hunt you down for eternity if I must. Until I rid this earth of your foul smell! Dante: Why do I have to do the heat for my father? Come on man, cut me some slack. Mission 12: Hunter and hunted (Dante picks up the relic, but some reason it starts to slowly weaken him) Jester: Wahahahaha! That's amazing! Even the devil boy is no match for it! (Dante grabs Jester and points his gun at his nose) Jester: Oh, You're not going to shoot me, are you? If you do, I'll die, you know. Dante: If that's what it will take to shut you up. It bugs the crap out of me when someone talks more than I do. Jester: Don't act so rashly, my boy. I got a doozy of a story for you, but, if you snuff out my voice like that, I won't be able to tell it now, will I? Woh, I thought I was a goner for sure. Oops! You saw it too, didn't you? The huge tower jutting out of the ground? That thick shaft that causes women to shudder is actually a tunnel linking the demonic domain to the human world. And of course, your brother Vergil is the one who controls it by using your mommy's amulet. Dante: Amulet? Jester: He's headed to the control room in the basement. If you don't hop down there quick like a bunny, he'll open the gate to hell. Isn't that a scary thought? Dante: And you are telling me this because? Jester: Oops! I forgot to mention one teeny wittle item. That gizmo there is actually the KEY to move forward. But the tricky thing is, it sucks the souls of those who hold it. So I think you'd better hurry! Hahahahahaha! But, in return for your soul, it'll give you power! Marvelous, isn't it? Just let your spirit drive you and go for it. Ha-hahahahahahaha! Dante: Wish you would have told me that in the first place. You big mouth moron! (Before Geryon battle) Dante: Talk about Horse Power...... A chicken race with a horse, huh? Fair enough. (During Geryon battle) Dante: First chicken, now gladiator. This just keeps getting better and better. Too bad there is nobody here to enjoy the show! (After Geryon Battle) (Dante defeats Geryon as his power was going into Dante's body. Boulders almost fall on him as somehow, this new power from Geryon helped him freeze time) Beowulf: I found you, seed of Sparda! I told you that I remember your rancid scent. No matter where you run to, you can never hide from me! You... you are not the one I faced before... But this smell... There are two of them! That excrement Sparda had two sons...! Mission 13: Chaos' warm welcome Vergil: Why isn't this working? Is there something missing? Must more blood be shed? Dante: You seem to be in bad mood. Vergil: Dante... Dante: So... my mother's amulet is the key that unlocks the door to the demon world. Good plan, pop. Vergil: Just the opposite actually. Originally it was the key to the demon world but was given to human as a gift. Dante: It doesn't matter to me one way or the other. More importantly, I've come all this way. I'm sure you have time for one more game... right? Vergil: Why not? After all we share the same blood... I'll just use more of yours to undo daddy's little spell. Dante: So, you want a piece of me literally. Okay bro, come and get it. If you can. Dante: Sorry but this is no place for a little girl. So beat it. Lady: Shut up! You forced him into this! Vergil: Is that what you think? Foolish girl. Jester: Bravo! Bravo! I never dreamed that things would go so smoothly. Well done everyone, well done! Dante: You! Jester: Don't be a bad girl, Mary. Or you can expect a spanking from daddy later. Jester's gonna spank your butt. Spank you on the butt. Vergil: Insane buffoon! I don't know where you came from but you don't belong here. Now leave! Jester: Zowie, that was close. But you've taken quite a trouncing today, haven't you Vergil? You could have chopped me into confetti by now if you're in your tip-top condition. Vergil: Damn you! Jester: You have lost... Arkham: Because you've underestimated humans. Lady: What's going on? Arkham: Good girl. Pure and Innocent... just like your mother. Lady: You bastard! Jester: It's time for your spanking, my dear! You want to know why the spell didn't break, hmm Vergil? You have two amulets, and Sparda's blood. You've got everything you needed to unleash the evil... Dante: I told you before I don't like anybody with a bigger mouth than mine. Jester: You are wounded and weak, even I can do... THIS to you! Arkham: Two amulets... a set of Sparda's blood. Now I need one more key. He sacrificed two things to suppress the tremendous force of this tower: His own Devil's blood, and a mortal priestess. I needed you, in whose body flows the same blood as the sacrificed woman. His spell cannot be undone without your blood! Jester: It is quite a ride, you know. If any of you had died, my little plan would have gone to waste! So my job is to let you battle each other and weaken you, but at the same time I need to guide you here to make sure you are kept alive. I've gone so far as dressing like a complete idiot! It's time for bed, Mary. You can go to visit your dear mother... Lady: Try me! Vergil: It is time for the clown to bow out, Arkham. Dante: Dude, the show's over! Arkham: Impressive. I expected nothing less from the devil's descendants. But aren't you forgetting something, Vergil? The spell is broken. What do you think will happen next? Let's welcome chaos. Just sit and wait... Wait for the birth of a new god! I shall take over the power of Sparda! 'Act 2' (Ruins of the Forbidden Land, Temen-ni-gru Aftermath and Demon World) Mission 14: Drive! Dante: Are you gonna go? Lady: Yes. I'm going to finish him off. Dante: Well you might as well forget it. 'Cause you're no match for him. Lady: Regardless, I must go. I had a chance to stop him before but I couldn't. I'm responsible for all this mess. Dante: Responsible? Does it bother you that much? Lady: He's my father. Besides, who else can undo what he's done? A demon like you, wouldn't understand. Dante: Father and family huh? Well I'll go too. But you better worry if you don't want me to take all the credit. Mission 15: The gatecrasher Arkham: He plucks the threads that make us dance, finger and toe. We surrender, enjoy to the lowest of the foul and rank. We submerge through darkness, rancid filth, hour by hour we move downward, ever closer to hell. In a slow, steady, gait. Now, let the world resonate. Sloth, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Lust, Wrath, and Pride. A bell of chaos that tolls human desires. After two thousand long years, the one sealed gate to the demonic world will open. Destruction! Carnage of Despair! Let your instincts drive you. Entrap this world in fear! As its very name Temen-ni-gru strikes terror into the hearts of mankind. And I, will become the order to rule this wasteland, engulf with pandemonium. The demonic power that Sparda once imprisoned... will be mine! Mission 16: Win or lose Dante: What's wrong you tired? Then stand back I'll take care of this. Lady: No, YOU stand back. Dante: I've told you, you can't do it! Don't you get it? This is not a human's job. Lady: You are the one who doesn't get it. It's not something you can reason with. It has nothing to do with me being a human and you being a demon. I'm driven by the inability to forgive him! My soul is screaming demanding me to kill him. That's enough motivation to keep me going. Besides, this is my family matter. You should stay out of it. Dante: Okay, Lady. I get the picture now, but I can't just sit back and watch either. I'm pretty pissed at him too you know. Now get out of my way, or there will be some consequences. Lady: Fair enough. I wasn't planning to let any demon live anyway. Not even one. Dante: I'll take care of him. Lady: Why do you care so much? Dante: This whole business started with my father sealing the entrance between the two worlds. And now, my brother is trying to break that spell and turn everything into demonville. This is my family matter. Quite frankly, at first, I didn't give a damn. But because of you, I know what's important now. I know what I need to do. Lady: Wait! Dante: Trust me! I'll make things right for you. That's what my soul is telling me to do. Lady: Use this. Dante: How much is it going to cost me? Lady: You can give me your name. Dante: ...Dante. Lady: Dante. Please, free my father. Dante: I will... Lady. Mission 17: Inner-demons Dante: '''I know why you're here. You're here to ask me some questions. But too bad, I've already answered them myself. I don't need you anymore. Come on, poser. '''Dante: ...thought I lost my shadow for a second. Mission 18: Invading hell Dante: Well then, let's wrap up this crazy party. Shall we? Got to clean up the mess father left behind. Mission 19: Forces collide Arkham: Welcome. What do you think after looking at your father's image? Dante: It's like staring at a backed up toilet. Why do you always stick your nose into other family's business? Come on dude, don't you have any hobbies? Arkham: You can still talk big after seeing THIS? I feel it... the power... I feel the devil's power overflowing in my body, the power of SPARDA! Dante: Dude, my father wasn't so hideous. Can't you tell by looking at me? Anyway that shape suits you better. Let's begin the main event! Arkham: No use! Regardless of how strong you are, you are nothing but a half breed. You cannot defeat a pure demon, the real Sparda! Arkham: What's this? Damn you! Vergil: I've come to retrieve my power. You can't handle it. Dante: Look at you, making a big dramatic entrance and stealing my spotlight. Vergil: Well... You don't possible believe that he deserves to be our main event now do you? Dante: Now that you've mentioned it, you're right. Arkham: Do you feel you can defeat me? Defeat the power of your father? The great Sparda? Vergil: You should come to realize you cannot control the power of Sparda. Dante: You're wasting your time, buddy. I think he needs to learn the hard way. Arkham: It cannot be! You cannot... Arkham: .... DIE! Vergil: I will try it your way for once. Dante: Remember what we used to say? Arkham: DON'T DO IT! V&D: JACKPOT! Arkham: I have the true power of Sparda! Vergil: Not very classy for someone's dying words. Arkham: Why... How could I... I shall become a god...! No one here could stop me...! Lady: What a surprise... here I was, looking for you, and lo and behold, you come to me. Arkham: Mary... Lady: Don't ever call me that again. My mother was the only one who could say my name. Arkham: Wait! Please... do you really want to shoot me? Can you shoot me? Your own father? WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG? Even heroic Sparda sacrificed a woman so that he could become a legend... I wished to be a GOD! And I sacrificed one miserable human being for that reason. That is all... was that really so awful? ...I have unfinished business to take care of. Help me Mary. Lady: Mary died a long time ago. My name, is Lady. Goodbye, father. Arkham: No - Lady: ...and I thought I wasn't gonna cry... Mission 20: Screaming souls Vergil: Give that to me. Dante: No way, you've got your own. Vergil: But I want yours, too. Dante: What are you going to do with all that power huh? No matter how hard you try, you're never gonna be like father. Vergil: You're wasting time! Dante: We are the sons of Sparda. Within each of us flows his blood. But more important, his soul! And now, my soul is saying it wants to stop you! Vergil: Hahahaha... unfortunately our souls are at odds, brother. I need more power. Dante: And we're supposed to be twins... Vergil: Twins... riiiight. Vergil: Am I... being defeated? Dante: What's wrong? Is that all you've got? Come on, get up! You can do better than that. Vergil: The portal to the human world is closing Dante, because the amulets have been separated. Dante: Let's finish this Vergil. I have to stop you, even if that means killing you. Vergil: No one can have this Dante. It's mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda. Vergil: Leave me and go, if you don't want to trap in the demon world. I'm staying. This place, was our father's home. Dante: You're still here. Lady: I need that back. Dante: No late charges I hope? Lady: Hmm... I'll think about it. Dante: We should be fine for now, but I'm sure he'll back soon. Very soon. Lady: Are you crying? Dante: It's only the rain. Lady: The rain already stopped. Dante: Devils never cry. Lady: I see. Maybe somewhere out there even devil may cry when he loses a love one. Don't you think? Dante: Maybe. Lady: By the way... Looks like, we're gonna be busy for awhile. Dante: Well bring it on! I love this... This is what I live for! I'm absolutely crazy about it! Epilogue Lady: (narrating) What happened next? Nothing, really. We took care of all the remaining devils and that was it. I still have a job to do that's far from done, which is to eliminate every last demon. I need to ensure that monsters like my father never come about again. Then he promised to help me hunt down the demons, even though he's part one himself. But now I realize, there are human as evil as any devil, as well as calm and compassion demons in this universe. At least I've found one so-called devil who's able to shed tears for those he cares about. That's enough for me to believe in him. Dante: Now I can start my business. Lady: (narrating) Oh, speaking of a kind devil, he finally decided on a name for his shop. It took him quite awhile to pick one. Want to know the name? Both: "Devil May Cry." Secret scene Vergil: It would be fun to fight with the Prince of Darkness. If my father did it, I should be able to do it too! 3 Category:Devil May Cry 3